The acquisition of kinetic data from a chemical reaction system is usually a laborious, time consuming and expensive undertaking. As a consequence, evaluation of catalysts and reaction conditions, in the chemical industry, for example, is often carried out with scanty data which does not allow for a full understanding of the system under study. Conventional methods generally include collecting iso-thermal conversion data at steady state for a number of feed rates. Because of operating requirements, such as waiting for steady state, start-up, shutdown etc., it is usually only possible to make 1-5 runs per day in any given system. At least 30 runs are needed over a range of 3 or 4 temperatures. About 8-10 space velocities are required at each temperature, and hence it will be seen that such a study will take about two months to complete. This time period may be considerably increased if repeat runs are required to verify catalyst stability over this length of time or to obtain a statistical measure of variance or if feed composition of reactant concentration are to be varied. Frequently, therefore, there may be as much as one person-year required for a full research study. There is, therefore, a considerable need for an improved method of acquiring kinetic rate data for chemical reactors.